


Guardian

by DamienLoveshaft



Category: Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: Childbirth, Love Triangle, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamienLoveshaft/pseuds/DamienLoveshaft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Cliff are to wed, but first they need to deal with Jack's Jealous ex. A short oneshot done for a commission ages ago. I tried to clean it up a little for the repost, but sorry if it's age shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

As Cliff looked himself over in the mirror he heaved a deep sigh. His tuxedo looked to be in order. He had to admit he was having cold feet right about now, as he was getting married today. Most people always thought he’d end up with Ann but in truth his feelings had always been for Jack, the farm boy who’d helped him to stay here in this wonderful little town. Of course, he no longer worked at the vineyard, but at the farm instead.

Soon his thoughts were interrupted by two arms wrapping around his waist and a round belly pressing against his back. “J-Jack?!” He was taken by surprise because Jack had left with Karen last night. 

“Don’t turn around. You can’t see me yet.” He said jokingly. “I managed to escape Karen and Dr. Trent so I came here.” He got up on his tip toes and kissed Cliff’s neck. Sadly this little moment didn’t last long as he felt his soon to be bride get pried off and dragged away. 

“N-no… just give us five more minutes!” The farmer whimpered and one could easily hear his feet dragging along the floor and out their house. Karen decided to force Jack to stay at her house for the 24 hours before the wedding and had enlisted the doctor as patrol, but it seemed Jack had managed to slip past them anyway.

He could still remember the day he came here to protect the farm boy as he leaned down and picked up Jack's blonde haired toddler who had stumbled into the room. “Did you hear Mama?" The child nodded in response blinking sleepily. “I’m sorry he had to go already.” He kissed the toddler on his forehead and held him close. This was Gray’s son, Sebastian, but he raised it as his own. He’d resolved to do so long ago.  
—  
A bloodied and beaten Jack stumbled into the inn where Cliff lived with Ann and Doug. It was late at night so place was packed with patrons. No one noticed his arrival until they heard the loud thud of him hitting the floor. Instantly, everyone into room went silent and shifted to see the unconscious male. Cliff was the first one to run to him only followed by the doctor. They turned him onto his back and gasped seeing his faced riddled with bruises and small lesions. Cliff looked over him in a daze until the doctor’s voice snapped him out of it. “We need to get him to the clinic! Cliff, Help me get him there.” The brunette could only nod and picked Jack up easily on his own.

Later at the hospital Jack came to and looked around groggily. He turned his head slightly to look at Cliff. His eyes were full of tears and he looked frightened. “Is the baby ok?” Most would assume this was a sick joke. He started to say something else but was silenced when cliff moved in close and brushed his tears away. “Dr. Trent will be back soon… you’ll have to ask him.” He thought that maybe Jack had just taken one too many blows to the head. “I’m sure everything will be ok.” He smiled to his wounded friend hoping to comfort him in some way.

Doctor Trent interrupted them walking in with a basket full of medicinal herbs that he needed to make medicine for the young farmer. “Hey! Good to see you up so soon.” He set the basket down and neared the bedside. “If you are up to it I want to check the baby.” Cliff looked to him wide eyed. “He really is with child?! I thought he was a guy though?” “Yes… but he is special, The Harvest Goddess blessed him.” The doctor said matter of factly and pulled down the thin blanket and lifted Jack’s shirt. The farmer had just the smallest baby bump on him. No one would notice with his baggy overalls on all the time.

Jack looked to the doctor and spoke up shyly. “When I told Gray he would be a father… he did this to me.” He whimpered as the doctor’s cold hand felt his abdomen. Trent was one of Jack’s closest friends in Mineral Town always they looked out for each other. “He said that I was disgusting and an abomination.” Cliff felt bad for the poor boy that had done nothing wrong. All he could do right now was watch the doctor gently press over Jack’s belly. He didn’t really pay attention as the doctor questioned Jack about his health then deemed the man’s child to be doing just fine. “I’ll go make that medicine now, you just rest.”

He sat up placing a hand over his belly. Jack couldn’t help but to smile. “Thank you for helping me Cliff.” He leaned over to place a small kiss on the other’s cheek. As Cliff started to blush Jack giggled a little. “You look redder than the beets.” Cliff swallowed hard. “I-I just carried you was all… I thought I should stay to make sure you were ok.” He’d had a crush on Jack for years now, he thought that maybe this was a sign. This was his chance. “If you want I can help you out around the farm while you are recovering. I’m sure under this circumstance Duke will give me some time off.” His hand moved to rest on top of Jack’s. “Someone who is pregnant shouldn’t be running a farm all on their own.”

That he did, Jack was sent home after a few days of observation, but was on bed rest still so Cliff cooked and took care of the farm for him like he’d promised. Duke, having seen the poor farmer’s collapse at the inn understood Cliff’s plea and told him. “Well, when you’re ready you’ll always be welcome back here.” Although he was really enjoying farm life, he didn’t want to leave. He felt like he had to protect the farm after Jack had confided what happened to him.  
—  
Gray stood hand in hand with Jack watching the beauty of the Goddess Pond. “The reason I asked you to meet you here… is I found out I’m pregnant. We are going to be parents Gray!” He smiled to other, but sadly the gesture wasn’t returned. Gray released the other’s hand and pushed him backward into the rock wall near the entrance to the mine. He grabbed Jack by the shoulder and slammed him into the wall over and over. “You’re a demon!” was all he could say in the midst of a fear fueled rage. He then dropped Jack there leaving him to die. All because of his prayers to the goddess he’d lost everything. The next thing he could remembered he was in the hospital. For this reason he and gray have been kept separate at all cost.  
—  
After about a month, Jack was healing up and taking care of himself again. Cliff began to fear he’d no longer be needed. Coming in from another hard day of farm work he smelt something really good. Jack was in the kitchen making dinner. “Is that Curry rice I smell?” He took of his boots and moved to sit at the little wooden table.

Jack nodded. “Yeah, I’m making curry rice, miso soup, and a cake!” He called out across the long house. He knew curry rice was Cliff’s favorite food so he made it as a way of thanking him. It seemed the other didn’t get why though as he looked over Cliff’s confused face. “Don’t you know what today is? … It’s your birthday.” “R-really?!” He’d lost track of the days in his routine. Nothing changed so he’d stopped paying much attention.

Jack brought two plates of food and set them on the table when he went to get the rest of the food cliff stopped him and planted him in his chair. “You’ve done enough. I’ll get the rest.” He brought the soup and some juice since Jack couldn’t have wine. Jack sat quiet picking at his food as if something were weighing heavy on his mind. “Jack, is something wrong?” He frowned. “You know you can tell me anything.”

What happened next took him by surprise. The pregnant male stood up suddenly and leaned into to kiss him deeply. Cliff didn’t make any sudden movements despite his shock. He feared the other might pull away if he did. The kiss lasted only a short moment before he felt Jack pull away and he sighed. “I think I’m in love with you Cliff. Please don’t leave.”  
Cliff thought his heart might pound out of his chest. “Of course I’ll stay here and protect you! I’ve been in love with you for so long.” He brushed the other’s cheek. “I’ll even help raise your child.” He kissed the other back.

Dinner was quickly forgotten as he took Jack’s hand and led him to the bed. “Let me show you how much I love you.” Cliff began to slowly unbutton Jack’s shirt and placed kissed over his chest. “I’ll make love to you until you forget all your worries.” He worked his way down, the sensitive boy moaned softly and his face burned red. “Please take me!”  
—  
Cliff smiled fondly at the distant memory. Things were going well now, after 3 years they were going to have a child of their own and become wed. Gray had left the town when his apprenticeship ended and no one has heard from him since. Things were really looking up for the happy couple.

Cliff carried their son Ciel out with him heading to the church and frowned seeing the place was already rather crowded. He ran forward and through the church doors. What he found made him nearly drop the child in his arms. Jack was being held by gray holding a sickle to his throat. Apparently the news had made it to forget-me-not valley. The blacksmith was not happy about the wedding. He growled at Cliff. “If you come any closer your wife and the child die” This made the brunette stop in his tracks. He held Ciel close and a bright light filled the room.

The harvest goddess appeared and easily took the sickle away. With one strike Gray fell in a pool of his own blood and jack was able to free himself running too Cliff and held him close. He found himself weeping into the other’s chest and the goddess vanished away with the weapon before they had a chance to thank her. She couldn’t let the harvest king die yet, it was her duty to protect him at all cost.

Gray became hospitalized, but he passed away in the middle of the night. In a way it was a relief to the newlyweds. No longer would he strike terror in their souls, but they couldn't shake the guilt. All was peaceful on their little farm once again at least.

Later that fall Jack slipped out of bed one morning with tears in his eyes and he held his large belly which pained him greatly. He sent Sebastian out to retrieve Cliff from the fields for him. His husband had rushed inside and cleaned his hands off. “What happened to you?!” Jack looked up stark naked, clothing on the floor, and clutching his pillow against his chest. “M-my water broke… go get the doctor.” Cliff nodded giving him a quick kiss before bringing Trent and Elli to come help. 

In no time they returned to the small wooden house and found Jack resting in bed. He was holding Ciel explaining that his baby brother was ready to come meet them. “Don’t worry sweetie, mommy is going to be ok.” He then looked up to them and frowned as another contraction pained him. Cliff sensed this and moved to his wife’s side. “I’m here now…” He kissed Jack and smiled, his calloused hands gently massaged the other’s taut belly. A small purr left Jack’s lips as the pain ebbed away. “You know I can’t do it without you.”

By the day’s end they had a new addition to their family. A tired and sweaty Jack fell limp onto the bed and panted heavily trying to catch his breath. Cliff brought their baby girl to him and laid her in his arms. She was wrapped in a thin, white blanket and had a rather thick hair of brown hair. “Let’s call her Henrietta.” Jack suggested and smiled warmly, kissing the top of her head. Cliff nodded in agreement. “It’s perfect.” The doctor was dismissed for the night and would be back in the morning to check on Jack and Henrietta.

Cliff crawled into bed with his family and held Jack to watch his daughter. “I’ll always protect your happiness… remember that. Nothing will come to harm this child.” This made Jack smile happily. “I know, love… I should sleep now.” He handed the baby to her father and moved onto his side. It didn’t surprise Cliff at all since the labor and birth lasted nearly 7 hours just getting it to crown. He had to be exhausted.

He laid the little miracle into her crib which he’d built himself and laid her too sleep. “You must be tired too. Go to sleep little one.”


End file.
